1. Technical Field
The various inventions described here pertain generally to management systems and methods, and more particularly to computerized methods and systems for collecting data, reporting, auditing, identifying variances, and correcting reports of game- or gaming-related financial activities from one or more sites and one or more game or gaming platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
Various networked gaming systems have been developed to perform various tasks and assignments concerned with the monitoring and managing of gaming machines.
One of the areas which are subject to significant scrutiny involve the tallying, reporting, and auditing of proceeds from gaming machines. Largely, this has been a time intensive task which has been prone to human error as well as data misinformation resulting in erroneous reports. There has thus continued to be a need for the development of automated accounting, auditing, and data/report correcting systems.